Rapi:the exile
by klawzzz
Summary: Just like klaw
1. intro

Hey, I'm Rapi cinerator.

It all started on the day of my birth...

you see I was born with a strange and rare disease called H.I.S.(Hybrid Interminal syndrome).when I was born (Oct. 26), I had hair that was made of fire, a tail made of fire, and fire on my wrists[ponyta].Well as soon as my parents found out they were kinda freaked out...but they still loved is untill I was 1 year old and burned half of the couch off, which was pretty cool I guess, all I did was hit it with my tail and said fa sipn(fire spin), When I was five and became a centaur, Klaw used fire punch and knocked our kindergarden teacher on the floor, used flamethrower on the windows and I, Klaw, Destro, and Aria used bite on our parents paid for the damages and we got we were six years old I used stomp on the table, used tackle to run through the walls, used fire spin on the kitchen, and used fire punch on Klaw and Fury, Aria, and our mom and dad got home two things happened at once,our mother had a cow,and we bit our dad on the wrist for no that we were on our own till we could stop doing pokemon I was twelve I found a 65 ft. meadow in the middle of the forest it had enough room for me to make campfires that are go walking, practice and hone my attacks, and since it was near a lake catch fish because that means now I am 13 and with a little more training I will become rapidash. Everyday I write in a journal to keep track of my survival from now on before I tell you what happens on that day you will be reading my , and by the way I'm a girl.


	2. c1:the invasion

chapter 1:The invasion.

~Aug.23~

---

Things to do today

1-master stomp.

2-hunt and gather.

3-listen to corny speech.

4-meet up with siblings.

5-start invasoin.

6-stop the invasion(by then they will have tanks).

7-scatter.

8-find parents with siblings.

9-watch Fury torch house.

10-listen to signal.

11-get family to clearing.

12-rejoin fight.

13-feed them.

14-get Wiggle Puff to make them groggy.

15-get Hit Lee,Hit Chan,Hit Top,might and pooch to gaurd family.

16-get leaves(to hold concoctions),hybrid spit(for pokemon DNA),blueberries(make it smell good),and aloe(to soothe burns).

17-rub concoctions on family's skin will take effect immedately.

18-burn stuff till pass out.

---

~Aug.23~

"yawn" I said as I got up and went over to the campfire pit.

"It was time again to do nature #1", I thought as I #1d on the embers of last nights fire.

After I was done doing #1 I said "Time to perfect stomp" I said as I was setting up 5 targets.

Once all the targets were set up I aimed at the 1st one and said "stomp", as soon as I hit,I made a dent in the wood.

So I aimed at the 2nd and said "stomp", and as soon as I hit, I squashed it half way.I was happy and aimed at the 3rd and said "stomp" and as soon as I hit, I made it look like a frozen puddle of wood.

I got an idea to put the 5th behind the 4th so I moved it and aimed at the 4th and said "stomp" and as soon as I hit it, I squashed both.

I looked at my watch it read 10:00,"Time to hunt" I said just as a fox came racing through the clearing.

"piece of cake"I said chasing I had caught killed and brought back to the campsite 12 Deer,14 fox,3 carp,5 bass,13 sparrows,23 mice,34 rats and 19 I brought it all to camp I ate was smoked venison and cooked fox meat with carp dip,bass nuggets,sparrow breast,smoked mice and rats on a stick, and boar bacon.I cooked it all breakfast I saw Klaw on top of a stump I went over and checked out what he was saying to the animals, hybrids, and pokemon.

"Are you tired of being hunted,ridiculed and trapped inside of pokeballs by humans" he asked.

"Yeah,we should be allowed to run free as the wind" said slicer.

"Last time I was in town I got tazed,just for being a hybrid" said Destroyer.

"And whats with those pokeballs what the #$^&,I mean we're just mindin' our own buissines and we get attacked outta' thin air" said Jella.

"We have to rebell against the humans to get our freedom,who will join me?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Yelled everyone.

"Good we will begin our invasion today!" he yelled.

2 min. after recruitment Fury, Destro, Aria, and me were waiting for Klaw when suddenly he popped out and said.

"Hey guys I'm gonna get our parents and change them into hybrids. Is that ok?" he asked.

"Yeah we'll come help" said Destroyer(Destro).

5 min. after recruitement.

"Well here I am, got nuttin' better to do but wander around" I said"Wait I've never been to this part of the forest, but I've heard stories about 2 hybrids that are so powerfu they can slice a tree like a scratching post in a second."

So curious as ever I kept walking strait on ahead till I happened upon 2 hybrids.

"Wow" I said "OMG!"

One of the hybrids noticed me and went to see what was going soon as I saw him smoke was rising from my nostrils.

"Hi my name is Latio" said one of the hybrids startling me"I'm a latios hybrid what are you?"

"I'm a ponyta hybrid and my name is Rapi" I said"Is it true that you can slice a tree like a scratching post?"

"Sure is,but only if my sister helps." said Latio.

"Ah, cool" I said "hey, come with me." I said.

"I don't know were my parents are and I am pretty sure that my pokemom won't let me"

"Wait you weren't born with hybrids or pokemon?" I asked "Me neither and during the fight my siblings and I are going to find our parents you can come and fight and save your parents, when you find them bring them to the clearing and Klaw will make a lotion to rub on they're skin and turn them into hybrids, so are you in or not?"

"I'm in I want to find my parents and save them from themselves" said Latio.

"Great we need all the help we can get." I said "now we got to go to the clearing its almost time to start the invasion."

So we went back to the clearing and the invasion was all ready to go.

"CHARGE" Klaw yelled and suddenly all the entrances to the city were full of animals,hybrids and pokemon.

and all the people that had weapons started firing them at the animals and pokemon.

"Peice of cake" Klaw said as he started using flamewheel.

I tore through the entrance and skidded to a halt in front of a redneck hillbilly with a gun pointed at me, but I wasn't scared in fact as soon as the gun was cocked I used stomp to knock him unconcious, and wouldnt you know it I evolved into Rapidash right then and there, afterwards everyone ran away, after that I used tackle to plow through and make a straight line to the center of soon as I started using Tackle the others followed me into the city,doing anything that would attack the the last creature had entered, the tanks arrived."Alrigt everyone scatter and wait for Klaw's signal" I yelled "Now,break".

Suddenly the creatures had gone into hiding.

"Now you find your parents, and I'll find mine" I said.

"Kay" said Latio.

"Break" we both said at the same time.

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

"Mom, dad!" Klaw yelled.

"Help we're trapped under here" I heard a gruff voice say.

"Dude, dig!" we yelled.

Afterwards.

"Thanks"mumbled dad.

"What're your names?" asked mom.

"We're your children" said Fury.

"Wait you're saying all of you are our children" asked mom.

"Uh, yeah."Klaw said.

"We thought you would hate us" said mom.

"we could never hate you guys"I said.

"Well I kinda do" said Destroyer

"now we gotta get to my clearing" and as soon as their backs were turned Fury torched the house and Klaw let loose a long shrill howl.

* * *

"You'll be safe and warm here" Klaw said as Fury was lighting the fire pit "See ya." I said.

"Oh hey Latio I see you found your parents."

"Uh, dear whats that?"asked his dad

"Guys this is my friend, Rapi"he said

"Why you two would look perfect together"said his mom.

We blushed and Latio said as he pushed his parents into the clearing"_**MOM**_**.**"

* * *

"I hate these frickin' things" said Leo.

"So what are we up against?" I asked.

"Tanks"

"Cool"

"Not cool"

Not cool...why?"

"We can't destroy 'em"

"I can" so with that I got up and burned through all of the tanks at once by using horn attack.

* * *

"Dinner time what'll you have?" Klaw said.

"Bacon" said dad.

"Carp, if its not too much trouble." said mom.

"Its no trouble at all" he said.

* * *

59 mins. after dinner Klaw got wiggly puff to make them fall asleep, and he got the hitmon bros. and the ena bros. to guard the families.

They agreed and he got the pokemon DNA, elephant ear leaves, bluberries and aloe.

After he was done mixing the aloe, blueberries, and hybrid spit Fury put it on the leaves and rubbed it on our family and our friends families.

Afterwards I just jumped through the fire and fell asleep.


End file.
